Alma Gemela
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: un pequeño one shot de la noche mas especial para Stan y Kyle. disfrutad!


sean bienvenidos a este one shot realmente emocionante ... no la verdad no se asi que lean si gustan del style!

* * *

><p>Alma gemela<p>

En el fondo del rio esta la calma

En el paso del tiempo la razón

Pero estando contigo mi vida, me siento mejor

Mire a un lado de mi cama con tranquilidad al verte aquí, sonreí antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos y querer recordar lo que anoche nos prometimos con acciones más sinceras que se pueden dar, de mis labios no puedo borrar aquella sonrisa que inicio con mirarte, sentí tu mano acariciar mi rostro besándome levemente los labios, amo sentir el calor que emanan y me transmiten con tanta verdad.

Las preguntas parecen respuestas

Y en tus ojos escucho una voz

Desnúdate y hagamos el amor

Llegaste de noche, me sorprendí al verte jadeante mientras me mirabas a los ojos fijamente, no pude sostenerla por mucho tiempo porque la sangre se me agolpeo en la cara, sentía un calor asfixiante y decidí callar y hacerte el ademan de que entres con el rostro en dirección al piso.

Vi tus pies moverse hacia dentro pero no quise alzar la mirada, todavía no… sentí tu mano en mi muñeca y para observar mejor envié mis desorbitados ojos a ti, un golpe en toda mi espalda indico que me aprisionabas en la pared e inmovilizabas, respire agitadamente y creo que hasta más que tu por el ejercicio físico que habías hecho con anterioridad, pero yo solo por el hecho de que estabas tan cerca de mi rostro y nuestras pieles se frotaban con algo de excitación por encima de nuestras ropas.

Mi dificultad para respirar aumentaba con los besos que me proporcionabas en el cuello, y uno que otro gemido que dejaba escapar, sentimos las incomodidades que nos teníamos por la ropa y de un momento a otro bajabas el cierre de mi chamarra verde, el aire se me hacia estúpidamente ajeno a nosotros cuando me besabas con pasión e introducías una mano entre mis pantalones y calzoncillos.

Como los ciegos

Sin un pudor

Sin darnos cuenta cuando salga el sol

Mi miembro ya estaba bastante erecto por las caricias y besos que me propiciabas en todo el cuerpo, la falta de aire se nos hizo presente y fue cuando decidiste bajar a mi pecho descubierto y lamer con agilidad uno de mi pezones, creo que olvidaste para que era el fin del primer beso de los que continuarían, y no me dejabas respirar bien porque salían cada vez mas jadeos y gemidos de mi boca, de la cual un hilo de saliva se asomaba.

-espera- pude separarte un poco antes de que continuaras –está bien que te haya dicho que no estaban mis padres – mire a un lado para no chocar con tu mirada –pero aun así estamos en plena sala de mi casa, no creo que sea lo correcto- dije aun mas sonrojado que cuando todo inicio.

-lo entiendo- respondiste y yo aun guardaba mi vista lejos de ti. –entonces?- preguntaste acercando tu boca a mi cuello y depositando un beso en el.

-ya sabes dónde queda mi habitación… no es así?- te confesé con la voz más nerviosa.

-claro- me besaste y al final de él recogiste toda nuestra ropa tirada en la sala, me encaminaste a mi habitación como si no supiera donde quedase esta, ya dentro te encargaste de continuar con el acto que habíamos iniciado y no se podía detener.

Como las aves

Sin precaución

Tú eres lo que siempre me falto

Ya completamente desnudos me observabas con amor, que de igual manera te quise transmitir en la mí, te acercaste con completa seguridad y nuestros cuerpos chocaron junto con nuestros miembros bastante estimulados y aun mas con los roces entre ambos, mis labios reconocieron los tuyos al instante iniciándose en el beso más exquisito que hayamos tenido en otro momento, tu lengua había entrado infraganti en mi boca cerciorándose de tocar cada rincón dentro de ella, sentí tu mano en mi hombría que empezaba a masturbarme con un vaivén bastante agradable.

Te separaste de mi boca de nuevo, y bajaste en un camino de besos y una lamida en mi pezón hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde me rodeaste con tu lengua en un perfecto circulo, seguías bajando hasta creer ya seria todo, tu boca atrapo a mi miembro dentro de sí, sentí como entraba y salía de tu boca y mi rubor creció aun mas, jale con algo de brusquedad tus negros cabellos porque ya me sentía llegar al cielo… y entonces sucedió.

Me vine dentro de tu boca con total pena en mí, me tape la cara con ambas manos avergonzado y me abrazaste con ternura, supe que de verdad quería entregarme por completo a ti.

Mi buena suerte

Mi paz

Eres mi estrella fugaz

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal- dijiste con tono dulce en mi oído

-pero y si no querías eso?- pregunte con miedo

-que te hace pensar que no quería probar una parte de ti?- me respondiste con otro pregunta – además con esta prueba quiero todo de ti – a la cual te respondiste tu mismo y me sentí más seguro de mi mismo.

- yo me encargare de entregarte todo de mi, Stan…- finalice para besarte dulcemente y dejarte continuar.

Otro beso realmente hermoso, cargado de amor y pasión de entre los dos, volví a sentir tu lejanía de mi y tus dedos dentro de mi boca me indicaban que seguiría a continuación, los moje bastante con mi saliva y solo pude ver cómo me volteabas dejándome de rodillas encima de la cama pero teniéndote en mi espalda, bajaste los dedos por mi espalda tocándola débilmente para después sentirlos en la entrada de mi recto, llegamos a la mitad del acto cuando uno de tus dedos entro dentro de mi soltando así de mi boca al exterior un gemido de placer y dolor, que aumento con el segundo y tercer dedo que lo siguieron después.

-ngh ah! Ah mas Stan- pedí o más bien ordene cuando esos dedos se me hicieron insuficientes dentro, quería sentirte completamente, y fue cuando mi deseo se cumplió, retiraste los dedos de mi recto ya dilatado y adentraste tu miembro en su lugar… -aahh! Stan… Duele…- pude articular entre palabras.

-tranquilo, ngh, dejemos que te acostumbres- apreciaba tu respiración excitada por encima de mi hombro y estábamos en completa calma esperando a que mi propio ser se acostumbrara al miembro que ahora poseía dentro.

-adelante… ah.. Con-continua –indique ya más que domado en esta situación.

Eres mucho más de lo que pido

-te amo- susurraste antes de entrar poco a poco en mi y besar mi mejilla en el acto.

Mi congenia

Mi par

Mi carretera en el mar

La habitación se lleno por completo de gemidos que salían de ambos, los rechinidos del camastro y una capa de sudor en todo nuestro cuerpo mostraban la escena mas erótica que se podría ver, en el momento que entrabas y salías de mi quisiste complementar el acto con una mano en mi miembro y masturbándome para que ambos siéntanos el máximo placer.

Eres mi ventana al paraíso

-ahh! Stan!- grite por tanto placer que me proporcionabas.

Como dos ciegos

Sin un pudor

Sin darnos cuenta cuando salga el sol

-te amo!- gritabas con gotas de sudor que derramabas en mi espalda, te separaste de mi y volviste a entrar pero con una posición diferente, donde ahora nos encontrábamos frente a frente y acostados.

-y yo a ti!- grite al experimentar de nuevo las estocadas que me proporcionabas –quiero esta… aaaah… por si…siempre junto a ti!- alcance a decir entre tanto movimiento y gemidos.

-siempre será así- dijiste con la voz que trataste de normalizar, pero poco funciono se notaba el agotamiento al que comenzábamos a llegar.

Como las aves

Sin precaución

Tú eres lo que siempre me falto

-Stan… me… me vengo!- grite previniéndolo

-aguanta… ngh… - denunciaste callando nuestro grito del clímax con un beso pasional.

Caímos agotados a la noche donde tú y yo iniciamos todo… me atrapaste en brazos y besaste mi frente al momento de que me acurruque en ti con mucho cariño y ganas de que me protegieses de todo.

Unos minutos de silencio para nada incómodos, es más, necesarios.

-durmamos un poco… te parece?- me susurraste después de tanto.

-me parece lo más indicado- dije con cierta debilidad en mi voz.

Mi buena suerte

Mi paz

Eres mi estrella fugaz

-y pensar que esto te lo permití con tanta insistencia de tu parte…-

-solo te quería demostrar cuanto te amo, mi perfecto Kyle- te posaste encima de mi acercándote peligrosamente a mis labios –y bien?-

-y bien qué?- mire tus labios y la cercanía en la que estaban cada vez mas.

-logre mi objetivo?- rozaste mis labios provocando un suspiro.

-con honores…- y al mirarte a los ojos sentí tus cálidos labios en los míos, los comencé entre cerrar al tiempo que abría mi boca lentamente…

-entonces…- te apartaste unos milímetros para poder terminar de hablar –quiero demostrártelo de nuevo…-

Sonreí ante tu confesión –creo que tendremos que iniciar como lo habíamos hecho para así poder decir de nuevo que si, y tener que esperar al próximo año a que vuelvan a salir mis padres de la casa…-

Eres mucho más de lo que pido

-mmmm- gruñiste con descontento.

-sería lo más justo- te mire divertido.

Mi congenia

Mi par

Mi carretera en el mar

-bueno es mejor a que me digas que no lo quieres volver a hacer-

-está muy bien que veas las cosas positivas, creo que estas progresando- me burle.

-si no fuera así no estaríamos en un principio, en esta forma…- me vuelves a besar con más tranquilidad.

Eres mi ventana al paraíso

-creo que ya debes irte- rompí el beso con algo de desgano, pero sabía muy bien que en poco tiempo llegarían mis padres.

-está bien- escondiste tu cara entre mi cuello –pero antes de irme puedo darme una ducha?-

-porque? No creo que sea tan necesario…- te mire fijamente cuando alzaste la mirada.

-yo creo que si – y note tu miembro excitado por debajo de las cobijas.

Mi buena suerte

Mi paz

Eres mi estrella fugaz

-anda ve, pero que sea una ducha muy fría, por favor- te dije con reproche

Eres mucho más de lo que pido

-mejor acompáñame- indicaste

-yo estoy bien así-

-no lo creo- y tocaste mi miembro que no tardo mucho en excitarse al igual que el tuyo.

Mi congenia

Mi par

Mi carretera en el mar

-que decías?- y me jalaste al cuarto de baño donde se iniciaría otra escena como la de anoche, aunque más que una fantasía por el hecho de ser dentro del baño, que a mi parecer se me convirtió en la fantasía mas llamativa desde que Stan y yo habíamos formalizado nuestra relación y lo observaba a escondidas en el baño de la preparatoria.

Eres mi ventana al paraíso

Dentro de la casa de nuevo se escuchaba la hermosa melodía que provenían y se creaba de nuestros gemidos con la compañía del agua cayendo encima de nosotros esto se volvió algo ya único entre ambos…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: les quiero agradecer los reviews de los fics anteriores aunque la mayoria no los he terminado solo espero un poco de paciencia, sufro problemas familiares y trato de superar todo, prometo lo mas fiel y real que terminare los fics incompletos, desde los de south park hasta los de Gorillaz. gracias por su paciencia.**


End file.
